Flora and Helia: A sequel
by PoisonBlackRose
Summary: The moment everyone's been waiting for, THE SEQUEL TO F AND H: A VAMPIRE LOVE STORY! There will be romance, drama, action and humor, enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: Flora?

The moment you have all been waiting for….THE SEQUEl!

Flora And Helia: A sequel

Chapter 1: Flora dead or alive?

Helia's P.O.V

We are standing in Linphea's Castle Infirmary waiting for Flora to wake up. I'm so nervous how about she screams in pain and agony, from all of those that are dead, or have amnesia and forget all about us, all about me? I wouldn't' know what to do. Or how about she gets sad and depressed over the Lab and cry for days? I would her and comfort of course, but it kills me to see my precious rose sad.

Even though I'm a giant spider, I still have my magic abilities. So I magically shrink myself and is cuddle near Flora's face on her pillow. All of our friends, her parents, her siblings, and her grandmother stand around the bed waiting for her to wake up. If you're wondering about me I woke up an hour ago and came to check on Flora. But she didn't woke up yet. I'm really scared that she won't wake up.  
Stop thinking like that, Helia! Flora is strong she can get through anything! I thought to myself but still looking at her unconscious body makes me so sad, or worse, heartbroken.

"Flora, please wake up. I can't live without you." I plead I her ear.  
We all just stare at her waiting.

Nothing.

I think we are all starting to cry, me the worst. This can't be happening. It just can't.

"Flora, please I love you and I need you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Please don't leave me. Please." I sobbed and cuddle in her hair.

I stay there crying and sobbing, but suddenly I hear grunting and feel movement. I look at everyone and see they are staring wide-eyed, but yet are smiling at Flora.

"Helia…."

I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while I had horrible writers block. 


	2. Chapter 2: Flora is Healed, Kinda

A/N: I'M BACK! I FINALLY GOT MY STORIES OFF OF MY OLD COMPUTER! I HAVE MY BABIES BACK! I'M SO EXCITED!

Chapter 2: Flora is healed…Kinda

Helia's P.O.V

I look and see my precious Flora awake. "Oh thank God. I thought I lost you." I said almost in tears.

"We all did." Lily said almost in tears.

All the girls cry tears of joy and hug Flora. "It's okay, guys. I'm fine." She said hugging back. They step back smiling.

"How are you feeling?" I asked snuggling my spider body in her hair.

"The pain is gone. But I do have a headache." She said putting a hand on her head. She frowns when she sees her hand. "I'm still part tree, am I?" She asked.

"Yes and still very beautiful." I said kissing her cheek.

"Let's leave them alone." Aisha said. Everyone else nods and leaves the room.

Flora smiles picking me up and sitting up in the bed. She kisses my head. "Thank you Helia. You always know how to make me feel better.

"Look on the bright side, at least you're not a eight legged creepy creature." I said.

"Aw, I think you're cute." She said smiling.

"Cuter than I was before?" I asked arching a brow, as much as I can arch a brow like this.

"Hmm…Let me think." She said looking thoughtful. I playfully glare at her.

"Aw, come on, don't look at me like that. I'm just joking. You're always cute and handsome to me." She said kissing my head again.

"Thanks, Love Flower, mind putting me down though so I can change back to normal?" I said. She nods and sets me down on the floor and I start transforming. Once I'm done I sigh in relief. "Much better, than being tiny and nearly getting killed." I said chuckling. Flora giggles and starts to get up.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I asked worried.

"Getting up. I'm fine now." She replies putting feet on the floor and starts to get up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked still worried.

"Yes, Helia, is sweet of you to worry but-Aah!" She said then scream falling a landing in my front legs which I can use as arms.

"You were saying?" I said smirking.

"So, I'm still a little weak." She said.

"A little?" I asked.

"Okay okay. A lot." She said pouting.

I laugh and place her back in the bed and pulling the blanket over her. "Don't worry my love, I'll take care of you." I said holding her hand.

"Thank you, Helia." She said smiling and snuggling down in the bed.

"Your welcome. Now got to sleep my little flower." I said kissing her forehead. When I pull back she is fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Helia is back to normal

Chapter 3. Helia is back to normal, temporarily

Flora's P.O.V

Deciding I can't sleep anymore I open my eyes and wake up to a shocking sight. Helia is back to normal and is snuggling against me fast asleep in my bed.

"Helia?" I whisper shaking his shoulder slightly. He stirred a little but didn't wake up. "Helia, wake up." I said shaking his shoulder again.

"Hm?" He said groggily.

"How are you back to normal?" I asked.

"What?" He asked opening his eyes tiredly.

"How are you back to normal?" I asked again.  
"Oh!" He opens his eyes wide and fully wakes up now. "It's this potion. I can only do it temporarily. I drink the potion every morning and it wears off every evening."

"What about me?" I asked.

"Well, since you're nature fairy and in tune with nature it's going to be difficult to find a potion for you. But the girls, the guys, your family, and my grandfather is looking into it." He explained.

I sighed a little frustrated, oh well at least everyone is helping me. "How long was I asleep?"

"A day and a half." He answered.

"What!? That long? Why didn't no one wake me up?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Because the doctors said you need your rest. Now are you hungry?" He asked.

I blush as my stomach rumble and smiles sheepishly, "Yes, very much so."

"Good. I brought you a veggie burger and fries." He said handing me a bag from Nature Burgers. The best burger joint in Lynphea.

I smile and kiss his cheek then dig in. I took a huge bite of the burger and I feel that I might've gotten ketchup and mustard on my face. I blushed embarrassed, "Well, this embarrassing. You must think I'm a pig now."

Helia chuckles shaking his head and wiping my face with a napkin. "No. I understand how you feel. Besides I thought it was adorable." He kisses my cheek.

I blushed and finish eating. "I don't want to go back to sleep. What can we do?"

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure, let's watch Beauty and the Beast. It's one of my favorites." I said smiling.

"My too." He said kissing my forehead and get his laptop from his book bag and set it on our laps. He gets out a case with various DVD's in there and pops Beauty and the Beast. He lays near me and wraps his arms around me and we cuddle watching the movie.  
.


	4. Chapter 4: Mean Girls

A/N: After much thinking and consideration I'm thinking about using these stories as rewrites of all the seasons in my way. Let's face it after season 4 the show went downhill, so this story and the story before and the stories after this will be how I wanted Winx club to be. Also has anyone else read any new Flora and Helia fanfics? Someone said they are crappy and I kinda have to agree,(sorry FXH's authors.)

Chapter 4: Mean Girls.

Flora's P.O.V

We are now at Alfea, a week before school. Unfortunately I'm still part tree. Helia is back to normal, well besides the hybrid thing, he still has that. And to make matters worse with my condition, Stella is having a Princess Ball this weekend before school starts, and she wants me to go. How am I going to go with looking half a tree?

I'm contemplating this as I'm sitting on a chair on my balcony waiting for Helia to show up for our date.

Today for I'm wearing a pink V-neck T-shirt with a long purplish-pink gypsy skirt with pink flip flops and a hot pink denim jacket. I just left my hair down but I braided both of my bangs and put them behind my ear.

I figure the long skirt and the jacket would help cover my half tree parts. Everyone knows about but some mean girls can't help but make fun of me.

I hope we can leave calmly and quietly. I thought.

All of a sudden a hear a wind rider, I look out and see Helia coming towards the school. I smile and start to turn around to head out the door until I hear someone shout, "Look its Helia!". Then I see a lot of girls flocking towards him. I can't help but scoff and roll my eyes. Everyone and the whole freaking Magic universe knows we are dating, why do they exist on acting like this?

Helia takes off his helmet and smile politely at the girls then looks up at me and gives me a 'Please save me look'. I giggle and back up slowly, then I break into a run, and jump off the balcony landing smoothly on the ground. Helia looks at me amazed and the girls just look at me with distaste.

I rolled my eyes and walk up to Helia and grab his shirt collar and kisses him. He squeaks in surprise and I imagine his eyes are widened in surprise then he wraps his arms around my waist and deepens the kiss. All the girls gasp in shocked and I smirk and wrap my arms around his neck.

After a few seconds we pulled apart for breath see some girls leave but few stay rolling their eyes and scoffing. "How can someone hot as you, Helia, like that freak?" A mean girl named Amber asked. I look down and feel tears in my eyes.

Helia hugs me close and stood protectively in front of me glaring at the girls. "Because unlike all of you she's beautiful on the inside and out." He said scooping me up and puts me on the rider. The girls harrumphed and stop away.

"Thank you." I said smiling up at him."

"Your welcome." Helia said kissing my forehead and hands me my helmet.  
I smile and put it on. He put his helmet on then get on in front and start driving towards the lake.

A/N: Sorry this took so long and that is short. Been really busy. The next chapter should be better.


End file.
